jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Chegg
Chegg war ein männlicher Keshiri-Captain vom Planeten Kesh des Kesh-Sektors im Wilden Raum der Galaxis. Er stammte vom Kontinent Alanciar und war als Kapitän der Südlicher Stern dafür zuständig, Waren zwischen den drei Kontinenten Alanciar, Keshtah und Eshkrene hin und her zu schiffen. Im Jahre 2975 VSY war er auf einem Lieferauftrag nach Eshkrene unterwegs, da entdeckte er die Prinzessin der Sith, Takara Hilts, auf seinem Schiff. Die Tochter des Sith-Großlords Varner Hilts vom Vergessenen Stamm der Sith war mit dem Sklaven Parlan Spinner zu Chegg geschickt wurden, der sie eigentlich nach Alanciar hätte bringen sollen. Allerdings fuhr er auf die Anweisung der Sith-Autoritäten hin stattdessen nach Eshkrene. Dort kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen Cheggs Crew und Takara und Parlan, weil diese beiden das Schiff zu kapern versuchten. Während dieses Kampfes wurden Chegg und seine Crewmitglieder von den Verdammten, eine aus den auf Kesh gestrandeten Jedi und Dunklen Jedi des Zweiten Großen Schismas bestehende Macht-Organisation, getötet. Biografie Daheim auf Alanciar Chegg stammte von dem Kontinent Alanciar und war ein Alanciari. Irgendwann vor dem Jahre 2975 VSY ist der Captain der Südlicher Stern geworden und war bekannt dafür, dass er Drückeberger hasste und verlangte, dass jeder auf dem Schiff mithalf. [[Datei:Southern Star.jpg|miniatur|links|180px|Die Südlicher Stern]] Alanciar ist eine der Landmassen des Planeten Keshs und liegt östlich von Keshtah. 5000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin stürzten die Sith um Yaru Korsin auf dem Planeten Kesh ab und unterwarfen die Keshiri, eine violetthäutige humanoide Spezies, ihrem Willen. Die sogenannte Tochter der Himmelsgeborenen, Adari Vaal, lernte mit der Zeit, dass die Sith böse waren und startete deshalb eine Revolte gegen sie. Sie versagte und floh mit ihrem Uvak, dem auf Kesh heimischen Reittier, über das Endlose Meer und gelangte als einzige Keshiri jemals nach Alanciar, dem bisher unbekannten Kontinent. Adari warnte die dort heimischen Keshiri davor, dass die Sith bald kommen würden, und im Laufe der nächsten 2000 Jahre entwickelten die Alanciari nützliche Waffentechnologie und andere Verteidigungssysteme, um auf die Ankunft der Sith zu warten. Diese kamen tatsächlich – im Jahre 2975 VSY hatten die Sith eine Flotte aus Luftschiffen, mit denen sie das Meer überqueren konnten, und auf der Suche nach neuen Landen stießen sie auf Alanciar. Zu dieser Zeit lebte auch Chegg auf Alanciar. Die Sith kamen mit ihren Kämpfern und griffen Alanciar an, mit dem Ziel, auch dir dortigen Keshiri zu unterwerfen. Durch Adaris Warnung waren die Alanciari den Sith weitaus überlegen und hätten beinahe gewonnen, jedoch gelang es Großlord Varner Hilts, die Keshiri mit einer List davon zu überzeugen, dass die Sith die in der Keshiri-Religion seit langem verheißenen Protektoren sind, die den Keshiri das Gute bringen.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pandämonium So erhielten die Sith auch die Kontrolle über Alanciar und so geriet auch Chegg in den Dienst der Sith. Zu dieser Zeit war er bereits Kapitän der Südlicher Stern und musste sein Schiff fortan den Sith zur Verfügung stellen, obwohl er keine große Sympathie für diese aufbringen konnte. Im Dienste der Sith Im Dienste der Sith war Chegg mit der Südlicher Stern für den Handel zwischen Alanciar und Keshtah zuständig. Bei dieser Reisen, während derer er regelmäßig Häfen beider Kontinente anlief, traf er sowohl auf Menschen als auch auf Keshiri. Er wusste, dass sich die menschlichen Sith als die geheimnisvollen und verheißenen Protektoren ausgaben, doch das glaubte Chegg keine Minute lang. Außerdem schickten die Sith auch menschliche Sklaven auf die Keshiri-Schiffe, die dort aushelfen sollten, was Chegg für Götter höchst unpassend fand. Außerdem hasste er den Charakter und die Arbeitsweise dieser Menschen, und dementsprechend entwickelte er auch eine tiefe Abneigung gegen die Menschen generell. Er hasste die Sith, die Menschen und einfach alles, was diese hervorbrachten. Selbigen Jahres wurde der Verbrecher Parlan Spinner verurteilt. Nachdem er bereits mehrere Male durch die Straßen von Tahv gezogen war und Trubel verursachte hatte, verübte er letztlich sogar einen Mordanschlag auf den Großlord. Als dieser scheiterte, sollte er eigentlich exekutiert werden, doch Großlord Hilts befahl stattdessen, dass er nach Eshkrene gebracht werden sollte, um dort als Sklave zu arbeiten und so noch etwas nützliches in seinem Leben zu tun. Captain Chegg lag gerade mit seine Crew und seinem Schiff in den neuen Docks von Berav, als er den Befehl erhielt, Parlan und Hilts' Tochter Takara, die Parlan eskortieren sollte, nach Eshkrene zu bringen. Letzteres wussten Takara und Parlan allerdings nicht, denn sie dachten es ginge nach Alanciar. Eshkrene war der Südpol des Planeten, und nachdem der Zeit der Verderbnis eine Menge Unheil über Keshtah gebracht hatte, befahl Hilts im Rahmen der Hilts-Erneuerung die Exploration von neuen Landen. Letzte Reise nach Eshkrene [[Datei:Keshiri.png|miniatur|rechts|180px|Chegg an Bord der Südlicher Stern]] Was hingegen Chegg und seine Crew nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass Takara die Tochter von Varner Hilts war. Die Prinzessin der Sith. Takara verehrte Alanciar als ein Reich voller Wunder, weshalb sie sich freiwillig aufmachte, Parlan zu begleiten – und dabei sogar neidisch auf ihn war, weil sie ständig in Tahv, die Hauptstadt der Sith, bleiben musste. Chegg hingegen war natürlich weiterhin auf dem Weg nach Eshkrene. Als Parlan den Frachtraum verließ und das Deck betrat, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht wirklich nach Alanciar fuhren. Er rief Takara, und als die beiden Chegg zur Rede stellte, wollte Parlan ihm erzählen, dass Takara die Tochter von Varner Hilts war und ihm daher den Befehl erteilen könnte, nach Alanciar zu fahren. Takara hinderte ihn daran und behauptete, sie sei bloß ein weiterer Passagier, wolle aber das eigentliche Ziel, Alanciar, anfahren. Chegg allerdings tat etwas, das sich nur die wenigsten Keshiri auf Keshtah erlaubt hätten: Er widersprach der Sith und meinte, dass die einzigen "Götter" auf seinem Schiff die Vermesser und Strohbosse waren und jeder seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen habe – auch die mächtigen Sith. Daher befahl er den beiden, dabei zu helfen die Segel zu raffen, da sie den Südpol bald erreicht haben werden. Chegg brauchte jeden Mann, um sich durch die wilde Bucht zu kämpfen, um Eshkrene letztendlich anlaufen zu können. Tod durch die Verdammten Als sie das gefrorene Loch, wie Chegg Eshkrene nannte, erreicht hatten, befahl Chegg seiner Crew und den beiden Menschen, das Schiff zu entladen. Am Rande des nahegelegenen Waldes schlug die Gruppe ihr Lager auf und sammelte die Waren, die sie transportiert hatten. Keines von Cheggs Besatzungsmitgliedern, ihn eingeschlossen, konnte sich denken, weshalb die Sith unbedingt den eiskalten Südpol besiedeln wollen, wenn sie doch auf Alanciar und Keshtah soviel besseres Klima hatten. Allerdings kam es schon bald zu einem Scharmützel. Takara und Parlan planten, die Südlicher Stern zu kapern um zu fliehen, doch Chegg bemerkte sie rechtzeitig und befahl seiner Crew, sie zu töten. Als die beiden Sith ihre Machtfähigkeiten und Takara zusätzlich ihr Lichtschwert einsetzten erklärte Chegg, dass derjenige, der die beiden tötete, doppelte Rationen, und derjenige, der sie lebendig gefangen nehmen konnte, dreifache erhielt. Als Takara während des Kampfes ihr Lichtschwert im Schnee verlor, floh sie mit Parlan aus der Bucht und musste an einer Klippe jäh stoppen. Die Keshiri um Chegg schnitten ihnen nun den Weg ab und versuchten, sie mit ihren Äxten, Messern und weiteren Waffen zu töten, allen voran Chegg. Dabei wusste Chegg, dass er die Sith nicht unterschätzen darf und auf ihre Machtfähigkeiten aufpassen muss. Dann hörten Chegg und seine Crew plötzlich Pfeile durch die Luft schwirren und schnell fiel Cheggs Crew dem Pfeilhagel zum Opfer. Die Personen, die die Keshiri plötzlich umzingelt hatten, stellten sich als die Verdammten vor und retteten Takara und Parlan vor Chegg, der mittlerweile ebenfalls getötet worden war. Die Verdammten inhaftierten noch die übrigen Keshiri, die beim Lager geblieben waren, kaperten das Schiff und zogen dann mit den Keshiri und den Sith ab, um die Leichen von Chegg und seiner Crew einfach im Schnee liegen zu lassen.Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Chegg war der Meinung, dass an Bord seines Schiffes jeder seine Aufgaben zu tun hatte. Seine Crew respektierte ihn und sah in ihm einen guten Kommandanten. Außerdem entwickelte Chegg im Laufe seines Lebens eine Abneigung gegen die Menschen. Die menschlichen Sith gaben sich als die Protektoren aus, doch durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit einigen Menschen und Sith sah er, dass diese genauso fehlerhaft waren wie die Keshiri und dass sie keine Götter waren. Außedem war er der Meinung, dass die Sith die Keshiri nur ausbeuteten. Obwohl sie mittlerweile auch menschliche Sklaven besaßen, wusste Chegg doch, dass die Keshiri für die meisten Sith nicht viel mehr als Sklaven waren, die die Drecksarbeit erledigten – die menschlichen Sklaven wurden besser behandelt als die Keshiri-Sklaven, fand Chegg. Deshalb hasst er er Menschen, Sith und alles, was ebenjene erschufen. Sein Hass gegen sie brachte ihn letztendlich allerdings in ein Scharmützel mit Parlan und Takara, das für ihn tödlich endete. Fähigkeiten Chegg war ein Seefahrer, weshalb er mit dem Umgang mit Schiffen vertraut war. Er kannte sich an Bord der Südlicher Stern gut aus und konnte sie sehr sicher kommandieren und steuern. Des Weiteren kannte er sich in Keshs Meeren aus. Weil er keine Machtfähigkeiten besaß wie die Sith, achteten seine Männer und er in Kämpfen darauf, ihre Waffen nicht zu fallen zu lassen oder zu verlieren. Chegg konnte gut mit einem Messer umgehen. Hinter den Kulissen Cheggs erster und bisher einziger Auftritt im Star Wars Universum verzeichnet sich im Comic Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 aus der Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral-Comicreihe von John Jackson Miller. Der Comic erschien am achten August 2013. Im Comic spielt Chegg die Rolle eines Antagonisten und wird gegen Ende des Comics getötet. Er verzeichnet keine weiteren Auftritte und Nennungen. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pandämonium *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2'' Einzelnachweise en:Chegg Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Keshiri Kategorie:Kapitäne Kategorie:Legends